


【姚颜四起】农民工小齐的日常

by dyimo



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyimo/pseuds/dyimo
Summary: 又纯又脏的小破自行车农民工·张颜齐*落魄男妓*姚琛、贫穷土味文学大约4000字
Relationships: 张颜齐/姚琛
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

1.

张颜齐来小镇已经三四年了，从农民工混成了小领队。

温饱思淫欲。日子好不容易过得宽裕些了，张颜齐开始琢磨着寻个女朋友。  
他刚一成年就来进了城，日复一日为生活发愁，每天抬头不见低头见的都是群糙老爷们儿，血气方刚的年纪，他也憋得难受。

“豪哥”张颜齐揣着包烟，趁休息时间凑到包工头身边，堆出一脸笑。  
对方抬头，一副懒洋洋的表情。  
张颜齐脸皮厚，不用对方应答就继续说道，“您看我这也老大不小了，这要是在农村，我孩子都会打酱油了；您认识的人多，见识广，能不能... 是吧。”  
他越说越心虚，话到最后声音只剩蚊子声大小，但任豪还是立马听懂了个七七八八，他来了劲儿，一把按着张颜齐的肩膀把他揽过来，对他说：“包在我身上，这种事儿上，绝对不能让跟着我出来干活儿的兄弟们受苦。”  
一听这话，张颜齐感激涕零，立马把自己兜里那包红塔山塞给任豪，嘴上念叨着：“谢谢豪哥，谢谢豪哥，”心中暗下决心，今后一定要更加努力，好好干活。

当天下午，张颜齐就收到了任豪塞过来的小纸条，让他晚上九点到这个地址赴会，还体贴的拍拍张颜齐的肩膀：“去了就说找刘老板，别紧张，大家都有个第一次，这家不贵，放心。”  
张颜齐一边感慨任豪办事速度之快，一边庆幸自己遇上了个好领导，不仅愿意帮忙，还给自己介绍小老板，就连相亲地点都贴心地选了价格友好的地方。  
就连搬砖都更有力气了呢！他这么想着。  
晚上七点多，他给手下兄弟们安排完工作，就赶回自己的出租屋吹头换衣服了，他穿了套从跳蚤市场上淘来的二手西装，临走前站在门口的全身镜前一照，“嚯，真是摔摔七七，”他在心里给自个儿打了个100分，心情大好的出门了。

他一边幻想着，一会儿能见到位盘靓条顺、漂亮又能干的姑娘，一边弯弯绕绕找到小纸条上的地址。他拿起手机看了一眼：恰好八点五十五分。他理了理身上因为挤公车而有些褶皱衣服，又对着门口的玻璃确认了发型，才踏进这家挂牌儿为“Scarlet”的咖啡馆。  
“您好，我找刘老板。”他对着正在咖啡机前忙活的背影说。  
少年闻声转过身，手上还端了一杯刚做好的咖啡，“您稍等，”他与张颜齐对视，礼貌的微笑，然后走出操作台，端着咖啡朝店里最深处的座位走过去。  
张颜齐被这一笑勾的一愣，眼神不自觉紧随着他走，白衬衫加黑色紧身裤，围了碎花围裙，一条长腿又细又直，却是有些坡脚，再往上看是挺翘的屁股...  
等下，不对劲儿，一定是寂寞太久了才会这样的！大老爷们儿的屁股有什么好看的，还是片儿里女人白花花的大胸脯更好看。张颜齐这么想着，逼自己收回赤裸裸的视线，转头就被突然出现在身后的男人吓了个半死。  
男人长像略有些妖气，说起话来却温温柔柔：“你就是任老板介绍过来的小孩儿？”  
“是。”张颜齐乖乖答道。  
“我是刘也，你叫我也哥就成。”  
张颜齐没多想，跟着叫了句“也哥”，此时刚刚送完咖啡的少年也回来了，站在张颜齐身旁，给刘也使了几个张颜齐看不懂的眼色。  
“来，跟我来吧。”  
刘也领着张颜齐顺着一条昏暗的窄楼梯上了楼，少年就乖巧的跟在后面。  
“多大年纪了呀？”刘也热情地跟张颜齐聊家常。  
张颜齐以为刘也是媒人，在替人家姑娘提前把关，所以回答得也积极：“今年二十一，哥。”  
“也是任豪手底下的人？”  
“是，哥。”  
“跟着他好好干，他有本事，”刘也停在走廊深处一间房间门口，“行了，你和小琛进去好好聊吧。”  
张颜齐一头雾水，小琛？小琛是谁？  
不过没等他问出口，身后一直跟着的少年就把他拉进了房间，顺带还锁了房门。

‘不妙’，张颜齐心想，‘我这是被骗了吗？’  
他紧紧扒着门框，打量了一下这间房，约莫着十平米左右，一张大床占了将近一半的位置，床头柜上有盏破旧的花纹台灯——这便是房间里唯二有的家具了。  
进门右手边有一扇窗，没挂窗帘，铁栏杆也已经生锈，窗外被几棵树挡住，导致整个房间的阳光都不太充足。  
预备跳窗的计划因为铁栏杆的阻拦而失败，张颜齐只能认命地将视线挪回到少年身上，试图哭诉自己家境穷苦，经不起被偷肾，却发现少年已经脱了裤子，露出又白又细的大腿，上半身的白衬衫松松垮垮挂在臂弯。  
‘完蛋，这是要劫色？’张颜齐欲哭无泪，‘看上去那么瘦弱的一个人，脱了衣服怎么浑身肌肉。’

“你叫什么名字呀？”  
“张...张颜齐天大圣！”他鼓足了勇气，直起身来，自以为底气十足的说道。  
“我叫姚琛，别紧张。”  
说完，姚琛踱步到张颜齐身前，伸出手揉了揉他的命根子，“那大圣的金箍棒，能不能让我玩玩儿呀。”  
张颜齐被吓得够呛，直以为这人要把自己阉了，于是认命地闭上眼睛，随时准备祭奠自己还没来得及发挥作用就光荣牺牲的小兄弟。却不成想，下一秒，自己的性器就被温暖的包裹了起来，他睁开眼，看到姚琛跪在地上，嘴里含着他的巨根，吞吐的很认真。  
似乎是感受到张颜齐的视线，姚琛抬起头，含着东西朝张颜齐笑了一下，张颜齐这才发现少年眼下有颗泪痣，衬得这张精致的脸带了一丝媚。张颜齐的小兄弟比他本人快一步反应，瞬间变得邦邦硬。  
姚琛的口活儿一般，也一直不愿给人口太久。张颜齐的那根东西又长又粗，他也开始有点发怵，不敢想象一会儿被捅屁股会有多疼，于是想着干脆口出来完事儿，躲过这一劫。  
可惜事与愿违，张颜齐脸上又爽又怕的表情分明暴露了他是个雏儿，但却持久的像个久经沙场的老司机。  
‘这可能就叫天赋异禀吧。’姚琛心想。  
“齐齐是第一次做爱吗？”姚琛站起身，可怜巴巴地看着张颜齐问道。  
“...凭...凭什么告诉你。”张颜齐倔的一批，不愿意被人知道自己还是处男，又不会撒谎，只能梗着脖子硬怼回去。、  
“那就是了，”姚琛突然靠得离张颜齐更近了，呼吸间气息都打在张颜齐脸上，“没事，哥哥教你。”  
他拉起张颜齐的手放在自己的屁股上，然后主动吻了上去。  
张颜齐感觉大脑里好像在放炮仗，噼里啪啦，理智被炸成了一朵烟花。等他反应过来时，他已经学着A片里的招式，在姚琛屁股上打了一巴掌，然后色情地揉捏起来。  
‘这下真的跳进黄河也洗不清了，说我是被强迫的都没人信，’张颜齐在心中悲叹。

姚琛拉着张颜齐的衣服领子把他带上了床，然后拿了床头柜的润滑，撅着屁股自己开始扩张，张颜齐手足无措地看着姚琛面色潮红，嘴边时不时溢出几声勾人的呻吟，下身又胀大了几分。  
他终于明白了什么叫“口嫌体正直”，内心埋怨着自己的小兄弟怎么就那么不争气。  
姚琛发现了他的尴尬，于是加紧速度，抽出手指，掉了个头，把自己的后穴展示给张颜齐看，“插进来吧。”  
那洞口湿漉漉的，看得张颜齐一阵心痒，他从来不知道男人的后面还可以干这事儿，但顺着本能扶起自己的大鸡巴往里面送。  
“啊...嗯...慢点儿，”姚琛叫床时的声音比讲话还要软上一万倍，张颜齐竟然觉得比他看过的片儿里的女主角们叫的都好听，“啊...齐齐...你好大...”  
张颜齐无师自通，往里面磨了约莫一分钟，总算全都进去了。他喘了口气，就开始一刻不停地抽插起来。姚琛还挂着那件白衬衫，露出大半个肩膀，看的张颜齐想上去咬一口，他也真就那么做了，换来姚琛的一声惊呼；张颜齐自己的衬衫也还没脱，西装外套和西装裤都掉在地上，他也没空去理。  
饶是经验丰富的姚琛，遇上这么个又大又粗路子又野的，也一时承受不住，他哭喊着求张颜齐慢点儿，可身上的人却和听不见一样，依旧像个打桩机保持原来的速度。  
很快姚琛的双手就支撑不住了，他上半身整个趴在床上，只有臀部高高翘起，承受着暴风般的抽插。张颜齐甚至根本不需要找角度，他的性器把姚琛的后穴填的满满当当，每次捅进去都能挤压到敏感点，把姚琛插得又痛又爽，只知道张着嘴巴大叫。  
把人搞得这么惨兮兮倒也不能怪张颜齐——他是第一次做爱，觉得舒服了就一个劲儿的往前拱，本能告诉他不要停，他就不停，体验过了销魂的滋味儿，哪还可能放过身下的人。他已经完全忘记了自己来这里的初衷，只知道占着那个让他爽得要死的骚穴不放。  
姚琛已经去过一次了，体力逐渐透支，心里想着尽快给张颜齐弄出来，于是开始咿咿呀呀说起骚话：“好喜欢...老公的...大鸡巴，要被操死了...啊...”一半演戏，一半真实。  
谁成想张颜齐听了这话，非但没射，反而越来越起劲，而且像是开了窍一样，把姚琛翻了个身，也开始说起污言秽语：“骚货这么喜欢流水儿，天生就是为了给男人操的吧。”  
姚琛委屈的要死，这什么三流野鸡A片才会出现的狗血台词，自己听了竟然会兴奋，他不自觉夹紧了小穴。这一下也给张颜齐夹爽了，于是继续伏在姚琛耳边叫他“荡妇”，越说越脏，姚琛的颤抖也越来越明显。  
心理上的刺激带来的快感越来越多，姚琛的防线被羞耻感击垮了，他坐在张颜齐身上，腰被一双大手掐得生疼，跟着张颜齐向上顶弄的节奏起起伏伏，哭喊着，“好爽，好爽... 嗯.. 要去了，哥哥的大鸡巴要把小骚货操射了... 啊...”  
这次高潮的快感来的异常强烈，姚琛张大嘴巴，叫不出声音，任口水流下来滴落在床单上，随着一声低吼，张颜齐也终于交代在姚琛体内。  
然后姚琛瘫在张颜齐身上，缓了几分钟才逐渐恢复理智。

“射在我里面，也不多收你钱了，”姚琛高冷的看了张颜齐一眼，好像刚才被操的七荤八素的人不是他一样，然后他起身下床，任由张颜齐的精液顺着大腿流下来，从床头柜里翻出一包纸巾扔给张颜齐，“自己清理完走人，找也哥结账。”  
张颜齐此时也恢复了理智，一脸懵逼，但又不好多问，他看了眼表，已经是十点钟，自己心心念念的“刘老板”怕是早已经走了。  
他深深叹出一口气，“姚琛，你知道...刘老板这个人吗？我今天是来见她的。”  
姚琛一脸看傻子的表情转过头，“知道啊。”  
张颜齐心中的小火苗瞬间又被点燃。  
姚琛：“不是说了吗？找他结账。”  
张颜齐大脑短路了一分钟，反应过来是任豪误会了他的意思，他在心中暗骂一声：‘操，怎么就没注意刘也也姓刘呢。’

第二天，任豪来刘也这儿喝咖啡。  
“昨天介绍过来那孩子，你怎么第一次就给人家上男的。”  
刘也一脸无辜：“他不是GAY吗？”  
任豪：“谁跟你说的他是GAY？”  
刘也：“不是GAY他盯着我家小琛屁股干嘛？”  
任豪：“？合着张颜齐那家伙和我哭诉是”  
刘也：“反正现在我家小琛看上那男的了，他得负责。”  
任豪：“？”


	2. 张颜齐：“我是直的！”

2.

张颜齐这工作，一周休息一天，倒班制。  
那天莫名其妙“被嫖娼”之后，他跟任豪请了天假，在家里对着天花板发了一天呆，最后想明白了，“日过男人不代表弯了，等有了妹子，我张颜齐还是一条好汉。”

于是隔天再去工地的时候，他精神抖擞，嘴里叼着根儿烟，浑身散发着“老子不是处男了”的骄傲感，整个人拽的不行。当然他身边的工友看不出来他在拽个什么劲儿。

当天吃完午饭，一群人坐在马路牙子上抽烟的时候，和他议论起来：“昨天有可白净一男的跑来工地找你了，是你家亲戚吗？”  
张颜齐没当回事儿：“我这孤家寡人的哪有什么亲戚，就一个爹，在老家。”  
“难不成是你在外头欠什么情债了？”老大哥高嘉朗开了玩笑，说完大家哄堂大笑起来。  
唯独张颜齐，脸色一变，一时间摸不准自己的猜测对不对。  
高嘉朗看他这神情也不开玩笑了，把烟头往地上一戳，“不是吧，我们家小齐真欠情债了？来跟哥说说，哥给你出谋划策。”说完他往身后一瞪，其他人都自觉散了。  
张颜齐叹了口气，把前天的事儿一五一十跟高嘉朗说了，“哥，我都给500块了，他为什么要追过来呀？”  
高嘉朗摸了摸张颜齐的头：“这小伙子八成是喜欢上你了，毕竟你这张脸还是挺招桃花的。我看他长得挺清秀，身材也好，你小子有福了。”  
张颜齐下意识点了点头，然后突然反应过来：“什么有福了？我是直的，哥。”  
高嘉朗一脸黑人问号脸看着张颜齐，然后想到了什么似的，露出一脸“我懂”的表情，放柔了语气说：“没事，哥不歧视同性恋。”

张颜齐懒得和他再解释，站起身来继续去干活了。

下午的活特别多，张颜齐一直忙活到晚上下班，中间任豪来看过一次，他神秘兮兮地把张颜齐叫出去，“齐齐，上次是我误会了，不过也算塞翁失马，人家小琛想和你真心处对象，你俩好好相处。”  
‘这下好了，我在任豪心里也弯了。’张颜齐这样想着。他不好意思拂了老板的好意，于是也没解释，只准备找姚琛单独说清楚。

于是，他干完活儿就穿着脏兮兮的黑色背心和工装外套跑去Scarlet了，今天店里值班的是位前凸后翘的姑娘，看上去约莫二十五岁，长得精致，一听说他是来找颜琛，立马放下手里的咖啡豆，一脸八卦：“你就是那个...那个张什么齐？”  
张颜齐一看美女姐姐认得自己，手撑着柜台摆出一个自以为帅炸天的pose，“你认识我？”  
“当然了，”姑娘看着臭屁的张颜齐露出嫌弃的表情，“我们店里上上下下都认得你。你自己上去找他吧，他客人刚走，这会儿估计在休息。”

张颜齐不安地攥了攥衣角，沿着那条熟悉的狭窄楼梯上了楼，迎面就遇上了刚从浴室里出来的姚琛。  
他依旧穿着白衬衫，纽扣只系了两颗，露出大片紧实的胸膛，下半身是松垮的运动裤，恰好垂到脚踝处，头发还半湿着，张颜齐看到他时，刚好有一滴水珠沿着发梢落下，沿着脖子滑进了白衬衫里。张颜齐吞了吞口水，他记起了姚琛均匀好看的腹肌，和盈盈一握的细腰。  
“来我房间吧，”姚琛说。  
张颜齐点点头，他跟在跛脚的姚琛后面慢慢走着，打好的腹稿好像和刚刚吃的大碗重庆小面一起消化了，一时间什么都说不出。

他再次走进了那间狭小破旧的房间，浅灰色的床单褶皱着错了位，床边的垃圾桶最上面躺着一只用过的避孕套，在布置过于简单的房间里，显得尤为显眼。  
注意到了张颜齐视线的方向，姚琛不自在地走过去把垃圾桶往床底下推了推，“对不起，应该先收拾一下再让你进来的。”  
张颜齐挠挠头，“你昨天来找我了？”  
“嗯，”姚琛低下头，小声回答，“想约你看个电影。”  
“那个...以后别去工地找我了...被人看到...不太好...”张颜齐依旧站在靠门的地方，没往屋子跟里面走。  
姚琛一愣，然后像是突然想到了什么，努力掩饰自己苦涩的表情，弯下腰开始整理床单，“也...也对，你是个清白干净的人。”  
张颜齐呆立在原地，不知道下一步该做些什么好。扭头就走，太渣，辜负人家一片真心；继续说点儿什么，又怕哪句说不对再让姚琛受伤；他双手垂在两侧，低下头看着自己又脏又旧的运动鞋，突然很想抽支烟。

“那我以后微信约你吧！”姚琛铺好床单，站起身，看起来就好像刚刚的不悦情绪已经一扫而空，“来，我扫你。”  
张颜齐不好意思再拒绝，就拿出手机让姚琛扫了码，正好，当面说出拒绝这种事对张颜齐来说太难，也许在微信上更容易些。  
“你今天特别好看，”姚琛一边低头发送好友申请，一边说道，“我喜欢看你脏兮兮的样子。”  
“...谢谢。”张颜齐尴尬地应答了一句，通过了仓鼠头像的申请，心里想着该找什么借口离开。

“想吃哥哥脏兮兮的大东西。”姚琛抬头，眨着眼睛无辜的看向张颜齐。  
‘完蛋，’张颜齐在心里暗骂了一声，‘这是什么新的鸭界销售话术吗？现在逃还来得及，可我为什么迈不动腿了？！妈的！’  
姚琛扒下他的裤子，跪下连口带撸帮张颜齐弄了出来，射进他嘴里的精液他通通咽了下去，还有一部分射在了他脸上，色情的要死。  
张颜齐从自己兜里掏出一包纸巾，帮姚琛把脸擦干净，然后摸摸他的头，不知该说些什么。  
“你不用掏钱，”姚琛说，“这是我乐意的。”

二十一年吊儿郎当的人生里，张颜齐从没被人如此认真待过。他是农村的孩子，单亲家庭，从小跟着父亲一块儿长大，两个爷们儿，日子过得糙，没什么惊喜也没什么仪式感；在学校里，他也没什么存在感，不打架不闹事儿，读书成绩却依旧吊车尾，只有语文老师喜欢他，夸他作文写的好。后来实在觉得读书没什么出路，张颜齐就跑出来打工了。  
所以姚琛对他赤裸裸地示好，让他感到不适应——他从来没被这么对待过。

“姚琛，”张颜齐一时间非常愧疚，因为白嫖的行为收到了良心的谴责，而且还浪费了人家的真心，他不好意思地开口，“我们可以做好朋友，但...但...但我是直男。”  
姚琛抬头看着他，表情让张颜齐觉得似曾相识，嚯，这不就是今天上午高嘉朗听说他是直男时露出的问号脸吗！  
“你，不喜欢我可以直说的...不用编这种谎话来骗我...”  
张颜齐很想解释，但随即仔细想了想，‘一个日了两小时男人的直男’这种话实在是很没说服力，他自己听了都不信，于是他支支吾吾了一会儿：“你就当我是骗你吧...你这么好看，追你的人肯定很多，别喜欢我了。”  
“你管不着我喜欢谁！”姚琛有点生气，但说起话来还是软绵绵的。  
张颜齐叹了口气，打开门出去了。

“小琛说了，以后不收你的钱，”刘也把几张红色钞票塞回给张颜齐，“这个孩子，你别看他上床的时候装的老练，其实根本没谈过恋爱，不知道怎么对人好，这是他能想到的表达爱意的唯一方式了。”  
“可是，我也不知道该怎么回应别人对我的好，”张颜齐委屈巴巴地皱起眉头，垂头丧气，活像一直被抛弃的萨摩耶，“哥，我真的只想安安稳稳找个平凡姑娘过日子。”  
“我理解，”刘也叹了口气，“这事儿是我跟任豪办的不妥，哥改天给你介绍姑娘...不是这店里的。”  
张颜齐乖巧的点点头，谢了刘也之后推门走进了初春的暖风里。

他租住的地方是个将近二十平的单间，小区老旧，装修也粗糙，张颜齐一直很想重新刷一遍斑驳的墙面，或是买一张新的书桌，在上面写诗。  
可每次想到自己还是一个人，就愈发提不起力气做这些事。  
他打开灯，脱下外套随意丢在床上，在冰箱里拿了罐啤酒，在厨房里站着喝了大半下去。  
他看了看手机，已经十点半，父亲八点多时发来的语音还未听，他犹豫了一会儿，选择了转文字，“齐齐，你不用寄那么多钱回家，我一个人花不了。你自己多留点儿，今年也该处个对象了。”  
张颜齐喝完了罐里剩下的啤酒，回了条语音，“晓得咯，晓得咯”，然后把空罐子丢进已经满了的垃圾桶，转头回了卧室。

张颜齐的生活回归了正轨，朝十晚八的工作又持续了一周，工程临近竣工，只剩最后的一点高空作业。   
谁知道那天就刚好出了差错，升降梯在差不多三米高的时候，突然出了故障，猛得一晃，不仅张颜齐没站稳跌了出去，缘处还恰好卡断了安全带。  
幸好他命大，摔到了沙子堆儿上，不过还是半条小腿粉碎性骨折。

兄弟们手忙脚乱把他抬到医院，听说他没大碍之后又纷纷回去继续干活儿，留下任豪拍着他的肩膀说，“你安心养病，你的医药费，我说什么也给你找甲方讨过来。”然后也转身走了。  
张颜齐自己躺在床上对着天花板发呆，琢磨着自己后面一个月的日子怎么过，走路不方便，日常生活都费劲，更别说出去吃饭遛弯。他知道，只要提出来，兄弟们肯定会轮着班儿来照顾自己，但他好面子，让他开这个口还不如杀了他；父亲就更不可能了。  
他叹了口气，决定过一天是一天，先考虑如何解决今晚的温饱问题。思考间门被打开了，他住的是四人间，一开始他没在意，以为是来找隔壁床那位大哥的，直到人走到自己面前，他才抬头看了一眼。  
是姚琛，穿着蓝色的卫衣和牛仔裤，干干净净的像个大学生。  
“还没吃饭吧？”他拎了从餐厅打包过来的饭菜，放在床头柜上，转身找护士要了小桌板。  
张颜齐一愣：“你怎么来了？”  
“豪哥...让我来的。”姚琛低着头，没敢抬头看张颜齐的表情，他怕张颜齐嫌弃他，让他现在就走人。自从上次刘也委婉地劝他放弃之后，他就一直坚持着没联系张颜齐，他向来很听刘也的话，但其实心里难受的很。今天接到任豪的电话时，他差点儿没开心的蹦起来，对着门口裤子都要脱了的客人连说了十次对不起，留下一句“您明天来我给您打折”，然后就头也不回的冲出门了。

张颜齐叹了口气，任豪这么个聪明人，怎么总是好心办坏事儿，他不好意思赶姚琛走，只好乖乖吃了他带过来的饭。姚琛就坐在床边的凳子上，捧着脸看他吃。  
对此，张颜齐其实并不抗拒，甚至潜意识里非常享受这种被照顾的感觉。只是良心上过意不去，没法给人家一个结果，却还占着一片真心，张颜齐不允许自己做这样的渣男。  
最重要的是，他想破了脑袋也想不出，自己这么平平无奇（虽然只有他自己如此认为）一个人，究竟是哪点被姚琛看上了，难道是器大活好？  
姚琛出门接了个电话，回来之后匆匆和张颜齐告别，“齐齐，我弟弟妹妹在催我回家，明天早上再来看你。”

张颜齐的“不用了”还没来得及说出口，房间门就关上了。  
他叹了口气。  
原来被人照顾，是这样的感觉。


End file.
